


Your City Gave Me Asthma

by ScreamingYearly



Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin!Techno, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, did this completely on impulse, kind of happy ending? loose ending really, no beta we die like l'manburgians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: It's the morning after Wilbur blew up Manburg, Tommy and Techno face the emotional consequences of Wilbur's actions.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 583





	Your City Gave Me Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this completely on impulse and it was originally based on an idea i had before the festival happened, somethings are different now but basically big brother techno comforts tommy
> 
> i also might write more of it but idk, im fairly sure that everything in this is out of character but i just wanted angst

Dew was just beginning to form on the grass but was quickly disturbed, hooves and then boots stomping over it. A red cape trailing behind. With a haunted look in his eyes, Tommy followed after Techno. His eyes were wide and frightened as he tried to walk faster to catch up with his brother. It was the morning after Wilbur had blown up Manburg, Tommy unable to stop him and others simply letting it happen. In the distance, charred wood and grass could still be smelled and the smoke that was slowly dissipating could also be seen floating in the air.

Really, it made for quite the eerie scene.

Tommy ran through the events of yesterday in his head… How he had prepared himself to stop Wilbur before it was too late. How Techno had been a neutral party, waiting for a signal from Wilbur to start the chaos. The anger he had felt then was no longer prominent, replaced with cold regret and sadness. He remembered finding Jack and then finding Wilbur.

That fight had been terrible. Wilbur had been nothing but a man filled with rage, not Tommy’s brother, not the leader that had started L’Manburg.

Tommy had tried his best to dodge, to avoid hurting Wilbur but his crossbow… The one he’d mounted on his left hand just in case, had fired. Wilbur had been shot just below his heart. He’d looked shocked but it had morphed into rage. He shouted about how Tommy was a traitor before that grin, that _sickening grin_ that he’d worn since going insane, had turned to the teenager.

All Tommy remembered after that was being pushed and a loud boom going off behind him. After that, he spent what felt like hours floating in nothingness. Eventually, he’d woken up in his bed. The one in Pogtopia. He had wondered why he was there but had quickly realized that Wilbur had killed him. And the man hadn’t regretted it.

In his last moment’s the teen couldn’t see any regret in the eyes of his big brother as he was shoved into TnT and then died in the blast.

Now he walked behind his other older brother, Techno, who’d been there and helping them- No, _him_ since the very beginning of their fight against Schlatt. It hadn’t been long since Wilbur had returned, soot and blood covering his coat and Techno had run in after and began screaming at Wilbur. The piglin shouted about ‘how could he kill their little brother’, the very one both him and Techno had sworn to protect when Phil found him as a little annoying kid in the Bay.

Wilbur didn’t respond but had just laughed. The laugh of a madman, one driven to the brink and who had nothing left. He had mumbled something about the boy getting in his way, not even bothering to say the younger’s name. Wilbur had said ‘ _the boy_ ’, not even with any venom, just ‘the boy’ as if Tommy were some insignificant mark on a piece of paper. A slap had rung throughout the ravine’s walls. Clanging following not long after along with the clip of hooves on earth.

Tommy had heard them before his piglin brother had stormed into the room, thrown a backpack and told him they were leaving. Wilbur had simply stood there, a grim smile on his face. Tommy couldn’t bring himself to look at Wil.

Remembering all of it hurt. Trying to stop Wil, the explosion and leaving the ravine with only one of his two brothers. It was too much…

Tommy stopped walking, suddenly overwhelmed by everything that had happened and was happening. His eyes brimmed with tears, he held back the sniffles and sobs that wanted to escape him. He wanted to go home! He wanted his big brothers, father and best friend. All he wanted was to go back to the days where even when not all of them were by his side, they had fun. Tommy just wanted to rewind time to before the War had happened, to when he was friendly rivals with Dream. To when he could playfully taunt the others on the server and know there were never really any hard feelings. And if there were those could be fixed!

Now there were hard feelings and they couldn’t be fixed. He’d never be able to repair his relationship with Wilbur. Tubbo could be lost to the rubble, everyone else he knew could be dead.

And there was nothing he could do about it…

“Tommy?”

Techno’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he felt like he was barely holding it together. He was shaking, he knew he was but the piglin couldn’t blame him. Turning around, the older approached the younger, only for the teen to flinch away. Techno knew it wasn’t anything personal but it still hurt. He was never the best with emotions, pawning whoever was having a hard time off to Phil or Wilbur. But that wasn’t an option now.

Tommy shook as Techno approached only to be tugged closer to the piglin’s chest. Clenching his jaw, he tried hard not to cry, not to completely break apart in his brother's arms. “What’s wrong?” Came Techno’s inquiry and that’s all it took for the dam to break.

A loud sob broke free from Tommy’s chest as the tears finally began to flow down his cheeks. He couldn’t quite get the words out but he felt as though Techno could practically feel the way everything hurt. Oh god, _everything hurt_ and it hurt so fucking _bad_. The teen felt like his heart had been torn out, stomped on and then broken apart all at once, in one swift push. But it really had been welling up for a while. He remembered the nights where he’d felt so helpless, lying awake in his bed and trying to keep from waking his older brothers. He remembered how absolutely weak he’d felt in those moments.

That’s how he felt now.

He felt like nothing more than a kid who’d lost everything in the span of only a few hours. It had snuck up on him, but it still felt like it had only taken a second for everything to crumble. Trying to forget it all, he grabbed and held tight to Techno’s shirt. His brother cradled him and shushed him, it was awkward for the piglin but he wasn’t going to let Tommy fight this battle alone. He wasn’t going to let it ever happen again.

As Tommy’s sobs rang out in the open field, bordering on a forest, Techno simply held his younger brother. Making the silent promise to never leave his side, like he should have long, long ago.

Finally, the boy’s sobs and cries grew quietly, only hiccups sounding from his chest every now and then. Techno continued to hug his brother, keeping him safe from the world even if just for the moment.

Things would be okay. Techno was going to make sure of it...


End file.
